auswahl
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: "Bunuh aku, Sasuke-kun!" [Didedikasikan untuk event #LFU2018 #Choice]


"Aku akan menyelamatkannya, atau membunuhnya. Tergantung keadaan nanti."

"Gila kau, Sasuke! Dia istrimu! Kau berniat membunuhnya?!"

"Kiba, itu juga keputusan sulit bagi Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak bisa terima kalau kau akan membunuh adik angkatku!"

"Kiba!" Shikamaru berteriak, berusaha menyentak Kiba agar diam.

"..." Sasuke duduk termangu. Wajahnya memendam kesedihan. Ia tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Kiba diam, lantas duduk. Ia merutuk keras-keras.

Malam itu, takdir diperhitungkan.

...

 **auswahl (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Action, Tragedy**

 **Rate: T**

 **Didedikasikan untuk event #LFU2018 #Choice**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Alternate Universe, Rush Plot**

...

Senandung nada terdengar di alun-alun kota Grazen. Tidak ada satu manusia pun yang berani menapakkan kaki di luar. Kesunyian menghantam kota yang biasanya ramai didatangi para pedagang dari negeri seberang. Tanah subur yang biasanya membawa bekah bagi masyarakat kini membeku, ditutupi es, salju tak henti turun.

Petugas keamanan sudah beberapa hari melakukan perlawanan. Tapi sia-sia. Tentu mereka yang manusia biasa tidak akan pernah menang. Lawan mereka tidak lain adalah Yuki Onna. Sebutan itu disematkan pada _villain_ yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan salju yang belakangan ini menghantam beberapa kota di sekitar Grazen dengan musibah serupa. _Villain_ yang baru terdengar namanya beberapa minggu belakangan.

Benar-benar tiada ampun, dua kelompok prajurit yang dikerahkan kini mati dengan keadaan membiru, beku dalam balok es yang memerangkap tubuh berperisai mereka.

Yuki Onna, sang penjahat, duduk dalam tahtanya. Es berbentuk singgasana di alun-alun kota menjadi markasnya. Iris ungu pucat menatap kosong, jemarinya bertautan. Bibirnya bergerak, mengeluarkan senandung mengerikan.

"Keluarlah." Suaranya pelan, mencekam.

Tiga sosok lelaki terlihat di atap rumah penduduk. Tengah mengawasinya. Tangannya terangkat, beberapa proyektil dari es terbentuk, lantas melayang cepat menuju sasaran. Meleset. Tentu, mereka lebih pandai daripada prajurit-prajurit bodoh yang dikirim semalam.

Yuki Onna berdiri dari singgasananya. Tertawa kencang.

Satu serangan diluncurkan pria bertopeng anjing dan beruang.

"Sasuke!" teriakan terdengar dari pria bertopeng anjing.

Pria lainnya melompat dari atap, berdiri di depan Yuki Onna, mengeluarkan satu serangan elemen api yang dengan mudah ditepis Yuki Onna dengan dinding es. Proyektil es kembali ditembakkan, topeng elang jatuh bergulir saat sang empunya mengelak. Mata semerah darah bersirobok dengan mata ungu yang berkilat di bawah sinar rembulan.

Yuki Onna—Hinata ..."

Senyum terukir pada wajah pucat Yuki Onna, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kembalikan Hinata kepadaku!"

Tawa kembali terdengar, keras.

"Hinata Hyuuga sudah tiada." Senyum lebar di wajah yang sangat dikenal Sasuke kini tampak sangat berbeda.

Wanita di depannya, Hinata Hyuuga, kini menjelma menjadi seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

 _..._

' _Sadarlah, Hinata! Sadarkan dirimu!'_

Alam bawah sadarnya berontak.

Memerintahkannya bangun, mengingat, kembali pada dirinya yang semula.

Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. ia meratap, menjerit dalam ketidak sadarannya. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri bergerak, membunuh banyak orang, menyengsarakan masyarakat. Ini semua merupakan sabotase. Hinata dikendalikan! Dan ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tidak pernah memiliki keinginan menjadi sorang hero ataupun villain, dengan kekuatannya yang luar biasa, ia berusaha menyatu dengan masyarakat sebagai manusia biasa. Hanya Sasuke, suaminya, yang mengetahui hal ini.

Namun, penjahat dari fraksi Barat mengincar Hinata, dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata melawan negara yang dilindungi suaminya sendiri. Mereka menangkapnya ketika ia lengah. Ketika Sasuke juga sedang tidak bersamanya.

Hinata semakin panik ketika mendapati suaminya di hadapannya, meneriakkan namanya. Hinata menangis, ia hanya bisa melihat suaminya menangkis serangannya yang membabi buta. Sasuke ada di sana, melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Hinata yang jahat. Seorang monster.

"Kembalikan tubuhku!"

Jeritan terdengar, Sasuke meloncat mundur. Memerhatikan situasi.

Tubuh Hinata terguncang. Darah dimuntahkan. Serangan Sasuke barusan menyengat Hinata tepat sasaran setelah Kiba dan Shikamaru mengecohnya dengan serangan kecil. Aliran listrik menyetrum tubuh Hinata selama beberapa detik.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berlari, berusaha mendapatkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan mendekat." Suara Hinata parau.

Sasuke tahu, itu Hinata.

Istrinya.

Kalau saja Sasuke sedang tidak menjalankan misi saat itu, istrinya tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Tersiksa, dan pikirannya dikendalikan.

"Ini tidak—akan bertahan lama."

Hinata kembali terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya, menghiasi salju putih dengan darah segar. Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia ingin memeluk Hinata, membawanya kembali ke rumah. Tetapi Sasuke tahu, sesuatu yang merasuki tubuh istrinya masih ada di sana, dan ia tidak bisa menebak kapan kesadaran istrinya akan hilang lagi.

"Bunuh aku, Sasuke-kun. Cepat."

Sasuke tidak boleh ragu, ia mesti memilih.

Istrinya mengangkat wajah, tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sasuke. Istrinya di depan sana. Memerintahkannya untuk membunuh, dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hinata!"

"Jangan! Aku yang sekarang sudah menjadi monster. Sasuke-kun ... harus membunuhku."

Tangis mengalir di wajah Hinata. Jelas ia mengerti, Sasuke akan mengasihani dirinya, dan penjahat yang ada dalam tubuhnya akan segera beraksi bila Sasuke lengah. Ia tidak boleh membiarkannya lebih lama lagi.

"Lakukan!"

Sasuke maju, melemparkan tiga pedang yang jatuh menancap di sekeliling Hinata, lantas melepaskan cahaya terang yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Aku ... akan menyelamatkanmu."

Kiba dan Shikamaru turun, keduanya mengikat segel di sekitar Hinata.

Saat itu kesadaran Hinata sudah menghilang, ia kembali mengamuk. Tubuhnya kesakitan, seolah dibakar api.

Hal yang terakhir Hinata lihat adalah alun-alun kota yang hancur, serta cahaya kebiruan. Terdengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya.

Tetapi, Hinata tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

 _Sasuke-kun, kau melakukan hal yang tepat._

Kematian akan menjemputnya.

...

 _Apabila sampai waktuku,_

 _Biarkan aku pergi,_

 _Tiada mengapa kalau aku pergi,_

 _Asal kau tetap hidup,_

 _Jaga aku,_

 _Dalam kenanganmu_

.

.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N:** Tenang. Saya gak bakal gantung kalian kok. Cus ke bawah!

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Mata Hinata mengerjap, kesadarannya timbul. Tubuhnya lemah.

Kedua lengan menangkap tubuhnya. Hinata menatap tidak percaya.

"Sasuke ..."

Tidak, ini tidak mungkin.

"Aku sudah mati, apakah aku juga membunuh Sasuke-kun—"

Monster. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke ikut terbunuh. Hinata memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku menjadi monster." Wajahnya memucat.

Sasuke memeluknya, erat. "Tidak, Hinata, kau salah. Kita baik-baik saja, kau dan aku."

"Oh, _Kami-sama_ , apa yang sudah a-aku perbuat," Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih menyelamatkannya.

"Kita baik-baik saja, kau paham?" Sasuke menangkup wajahnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apakah aku tidak sedang bermimpi?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lantas memeluknya sekali lagi.

Tangis Hinata pecah. ia tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu setelah Sasuke, Kiba, dan Shikamaru memurnikan dirinya dari kendali pikiran yang ditanamkan padanya. Negara berusaha memburunya, Sasuke dan Kiba berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankannya.

"Hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Sasuke menatap mata istrinya, merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan istrinya sehingga hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Kita akan saling menjaga satu sama lain." Ujar Hinata, ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu." Sasuke menjawab, lantas mencium kening Hinata.

_ **_END_**

 **A/N:** Beneran end. :") wkwkwk, hayu ikutan event nih. Kemaren pada minta event giliran saya bikin tetep aja yang ikutan sedikit. Kudu gimana ya saya heuheuheu. :""))) Jadi saya pilih tema pilihan ya, antara menyelamatkan atau membunuh Hinata yang sedang jadi jahat. Kkkk, semoga enak dibaca, ketikan sejam tanpa revisi. Maafkeun kalau banyak typos, dan maaf jarang ngetik karena kuliah sangat kezam. :"((( judulnya itu bahasa jerman dari kata memilih sih, jadi yaps, begitu deh. :")

 **Salam,**

 **Ether**


End file.
